


Next Time

by f_femslash



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  I read a dark Olivia fic once where Olivia sometimes let her darker desires come out. Can I request one where Olivia has a very bad day at work and seeks ADA Casey out because she knows she can handle her darker desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

Olivia sped around the corner of the squat little apartment building and slammed on the brakes right outside the door, throwing the car into park. She rarely drove her cruiser off the clock, preferring to take the subway home, but she couldn’t stand to be around people at the moment, and the idea of the long subway ride into Brooklyn had made her stomach churn.

She had a key. They hadn’t really talked about it, it had just appeared on her bedside table one morning when she had woken up alone to tangled sheets and vague, drunken memories of the night before. She slid the key into the outer door and pounded up four flights of stairs, panting as she made her way down the hall.

She paused outside apartment 4b, key in hand. They had an arrangement, but it wasn’t exclusive. Fearing coming face to face with another older woman, Olivia-esque in appearance, just the redhead’s type, Olivia pocketed the key and knocked. She cringed when she realized it was the same brusque and authoritative way she knocked on the doors of suspects.

The door opened and Casey appeared in the doorway, t-shirt, boxers, sleepy eyed and hair tousled. For a moment, Olivia considered altering her plans to include the kind of lovemaking they never took part in – gentle murmurs, soft caresses. But her blood was still boiling, the outcome of the case hanging over her like a cloud.

“Liv?” Casey brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled sleepily. Olivia looked past her into the dark apartment, hesitating. Casey watched her, “I’m alone, Liv,” she said softly, and the detective immediately closed the space between them, pushing Casey backwards into the apartment and kicking the door shut behind her.

Casey, ever obedient, opened her mouth to allow Olivia access, her body molding against hers. Liv shucked her jack and felt Casey’s breasts pressed against her through the thin material of her t shirt. She growled and broke the kiss.

“Clothes off,” she demanded, pushing the redhead into the bedroom. Casey obeyed immediately, her pajamas flying into the corner of the room. They slipped into their roles with such ease, Olivia immediately felt the tenseness of her muscles recede an inch. She watched as Casey stood naked and unabashed in the center of the room. She circled her like she was prey, scraping her fingernails over her bare shoulder, ghosting her fingers over taut nipples. She was testing herself as much as she was testing the counselor, watching the cool air of the bedroom raise goose bumps along the soft, pale flesh of Casey’s torso.

She pushed her back against the bed, crawling up her body and unhooking her cuffs from her belt, locking Casey’s wrists to the headboard. She used her knee to force her legs apart, sliding her own between them and lowering her head to bite down hard on one nipple. Casey moaned.

“Olivia!” Liv looked up at her, moved her leg from between Casey’s and smacked her inner thigh, hard. Casey gasped, her hips jumping against Olivia’s.

Liv reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrenching her head back against the pillows.

“I didn’t say you could fucking talk,” she snarled, mercilessly twisting a nipple between her fingers. Casey whimpered but kept her lips pressed tightly together. Olivia released her hair and smacked her thigh again.

“Good girl,” she murmured when Casey remained obediently silent. Olivia soothed her smarting nipple with her tongue and trailed her fingertips along Casey’s slit. She raised an eyebrow and raised her head to look at her again.

“You’re so fucking wet,” she breathed, sliding her body along the length of Casey’s, the friction between them making Casey’s eyes flutter closed, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Casey nodded desperately. Olivia let her thigh rub against her pussy, applying a brief moment of pressure, and the redhead groaned.

“You want my fingers inside you?” Olivia brought her hand to Casey mouth and the counselor immediately parted her lips and drew her fingers inside, sucking on them hungrily. Olivia growled.

“You want me to fuck you? Answer me.”

“Yes!” Casey whined desperately as Olivia moved her wet fingers to tease her slit again, ghosting along it.

“Beg.” Liv demanded, her fingers still hovering between Casey’s legs.

“Please fuck me, I’m so wet, please, Liv, I need you to fuck me, I need your fingers inside me, please,” the pleas flew out of her mouth in a steady stream as she practically sobbed, fighting the urge to writhe against the sheets. Olivia cut her off by slamming her fingers into her without pretense, causing the redhead to wail with pleasure, her hips rising off the bed to meet Olivia’s thrusts.

Liv immediately added a third finger, pumping in and out of Casey mercilessly, her digits sliding in and out easily. She felt Casey’s muscles tighten around her almost instantly and a wicked grin spread across her face. She slid down Casey’s body and positioned her mouth above her swollen clit, staring up at her. Casey felt her move and opened her eyes to look at the detective settling between her legs, her fingers still thrusting into her.

Liv slowly lowered her mouth to flick her tongue against Casey’s clit, smirking at the look of anticipation on the counselor’s face. Casey moaned, her hips rising off the bed as Liv swirled and moved her tongue in the ways she knew drove the redhead out of her mind. Within minutes she could feel that Casey was dangerously close, her muscles squeezing her fingers, her breath coming in sharp pants.

Olivia crawled back up Casey’s body without slowing the momentum of her hand and kissed her. Casey groaned when she tasted herself on the detective’s lips and Liv felt a spasm run through the counselor.

“You better not come until I tell you to,” Olivia growled, and Casey whimpered.

“Please, Liv, I’m so-“ Olivia cut her off by pressing her thumb against Casey’s clit, causing her to writhe against the sheets, the handcuffs clicking against the headboard.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to speak,” Olivia said in a dangerously low voice. She sped up the movement of her hand between Casey’s legs, and Casey whined in frustration as her orgasm threatened to overtake her senses.

“Do you want to come?” Olivia asked, pushing her thumb against Casey’s clit again. Casey nodded, a sob wrenching itself out from between her lips.

“You’re so close, Case,” Olivia curled her fingers inside Casey, eliciting a low, guttural moan, “I can feel how close you are, but you’re not going to come until I tell you to.”

She waited for Casey to shake her head, gasping with the effort of keeping herself at bay. Liv smiled and curled her fingers again, “And why is that? Tell me.”

“B-because,” Casey panted, her hips jerking, “I’m yours.”

Olivia smiled and curled her fingers against the rough spot inside Casey at a rapid pace. Casey keened and trembled violently.

“You can speak, Case,” Olivia finally murmured, and Casey sobbed in frustration.

“Please let me come,” she gasped, her body quaking against the detective’s, “Please, please…” she repeated it like a mantra and finally Liv started a steady rhythm against her clit with her thumb as she continued to thrust into her.

“Come for me,” she demanded quietly, and Casey tripped over the edge immediately, her orgasm ripping through her, half of her body lifting off the bed and she shook and wailed beneath the detective. Olivia kept her fingers moving through the last spasm before slowing pulling them out. She watched Casey recover, the sheen of sweat on her pale skin, her flushed face, hair fanned out across the pillow. Bruises and bite marks decorated her soft skin, and Olivia admired her handy work as she trailed her fingers over it.

Casey glanced down and smiled, tried to reach for Olivia before remembering she was still cuffed to the bed. Olivia reached up and released her, and Casey immediately curled against her.

“The marks don’t bother you?” Liv asked as her fingertips ghosted over a bite on her shoulder. Casey pulled back to look at her.

“No, why would they?”

Liv shrugged and rested a hand on her hip, “I don’t know, isn’t it awkward with other people…?”

Casey smiled knowingly, a little thrill shooting through her at the idea of a jealous Olivia.

“There aren’t other people, Liv. There’s just you.”

The next morning, Olivia woke up in Casey’s bed for the first time. The counselor couldn’t persuade her to stay for breakfast, but after Liv left she smiled to herself. Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34763786509/next-time-olivia-casey-request


End file.
